Knight Light
by Franchise Master
Summary: Jaune Arc is an agent of Beacon along with his friends. He team calls him a great leader, saying he never loses focus, always getting the job done without any casualties. But when a new member joins his team, Jaune's past comes back to haunt him. Sorry for the crappy summary. Not good at these. Rated T but may change to M overtime.
1. Chapter 1 Party All Knight

**Hey everyone,just to let you all know that this is my first fic and that I am a huge RWBY fan. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and was created by Mounty Oum.**

* * *

Chapter 1 PARTY ALL KNIGHT

 _Location: The Club_

" Target in sight?"

" Affirmative."

" Guys, why are we talking like this?"

" Shut up, Wukong! This is a formal way to speak."

" Just go with it Sun."

" Fine! Let's just get this over with."

The club doors open up, and in walk Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren and Sun Wukong.

JAUNE POV

"Okay,you guys remember the plan?" I asked as we just walked in. The music was blazing and people were dancing. I couldn't help but wonder if the people were just random nobodies enjoying there night, or if they were all hired thugs in disguise or what. Luckily, Weiss spoke up.

" I will stand by the door to make sure no civilians get injured."

"I will dance as if I am just someone enjoying there night," said Ren.

" I will use my bewitching good looks to charm the Malachite Twins in getting away from Junior." Sun said.

" And I will go talk to Junior."

After everyone went in place, I went up and sat next to Junior. Now, I'm not one who gets scared so easily, but the way this guy was built, he looked like he could wrestle a bear. I just hope that things won't have to get ugly. I'm not the best in hand to hand combat, and I gave my sword to Weiss so I wouldn't look suspicious. It took Junior a bit of a while to notice me. He looked like he was deep in thought. I wasn't going to bother him yet either. Just be patient and everything would be fine. It's how I managed to get my team and I anywhere.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club?" he asked, with a bit of a drunken slur in his tone.

"I hear that you know everything that happens around here," I say, sitting up straight. He looked at me, with a knowing grin.

"Whatcha need, kid?"

I grabbed my scroll from my pocket and showed him a picture of what resembled a jack-o-lantern painted on a brick wall with blood. His grin then turned into a frown. He lowered his head and leaned in to whisper in my ear-

"You shouldn't be looking for trouble, espicially with this guy," he said, with a twinge of fear.

"If you're worried about your life, don't be. Just tell me who made the symbol, and I'll leave," I say with my best voice of reassurance. Just as he was about to tell me something, I heard a girl scream at the top of her lungs-

"Get the hell off of me, you ape-shit!" I turned my head to see Sun backing up against a wall with a terrified look on his face as Melanie, the twin in white was walking towards him.

"But you said that you wouldn't go out with me unless I proved myself fearless, so I did!" yelled Sun. Suddenly, the twin in red stepped up, releasing her claws.

"There is a difference between being brave and being stupid. And trying to kiss a Malachite, espicially a drunk one, fits the stupid category."

Just as she went to slice him, Sun did what I knew he would do best; use his reflexes. Meaning, that he kicked her straight in the nose, knocking her on her back.

Just then, everyone in the club took out a gun or an axe. They all started walking towards Sun as he got his signature weapon Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form.

I sighed as I knew that all hell was going to break loose, so I did something I knew my friend Yang taught me; throw the first punch. So I looked at Junior, muttered an apology, and socked him as hard as I could, and knocked him off his chair. Suddenly, I realized that listening to Yang, espicially in this kind of situation, was the worst thing that I could do. As soon as Junior got up, he grabbed me and threw me where Sun was. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. I got up and stood back to back with Sun. Before anyone could make a move, Ren jumped into the circle and took out Stormflower and pointed it around. A guy with an axe was about to charge in but was quickly encased in ice. Looked to my left and saw that Weiss finally was a part of the little center. She gave Crocea Mors and my shield and took out Myrtenaster and set the barrell on the blue dust. Junior walked out carrying a club with both twins on his left.

I raised my shield and motioned my team to get ready for the attack.

Junior then raised his club and chuckled. "Shouldn't have done that, kid. Now, ATTACK!"


	2. Chapter 2 Party All Knight Part 2

SUN POV

Well, I went and did it. I just screwed up the plan. Hey, it isn't my fault that I did what I did. I just needed to keep them both distracted. So I kissed Melanie, the one in white. Then she started making a scene, causing her sister, Miltia, to come at me with those scary claws, and so I did what any monkey-faunus would do; knocked her on her ass with some Sun-Wu.

That's when I knew I REALLY screwed up now as everyone stopped dancing and pulled out guns and axes. So I threw out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in there staff form and was ready to kick some ass. Suddenly, my whole team came beside me and took out there weapons. Then the guy they called Junior came out with this giant club and ordered his guys to attack. We were outnumbered, but we were ready.

The first guy to come at me swung his axe, so I ducked and smacked him with my staff, knocking him out cold. Then the DJ came out with a sub machine gun and was about to hit me, but luckily Ren shot him with concussion dust. After a few more minutes of dodging and beating, I spotted Weiss freezing Melanie, Ren currently slashing and dodging Miltia's claws and Jaune was trying to get to Junior, who ran up to where the DJ was.

I was about to join him, when I noticed Melanie break from the ice and kick Weiss in the face, cutting over her left eye with her heel. Weiss fell to her knees, dropping Myrtenaster and covering her eye with her hand. Just as Melanie was about to kick her again, I jumped behind and swiped at her legs, but she jumped over and swung her left leg. I dodged it and then flipped RB and JB to there nunchaku forms, wrapping my right one on her leg, bringing her down, allowing her head to meet my left one.

As soon as she was down for good, I walked over to Weiss, who hadn't left her position.

"Weiss, you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and grabbed Myrtenaster, and froze a guy who was about to stick his axe in my skull. "I'm fine. We just need to get out here. Where are Jaune and Lie Ren?" she asked, still covering her eye. I looked around, but all I could see were the unconscious bodies of the help. I then heard someone clearing there throat and turned to see Ren standing next to Weiss. I looked around for Miltia and saw her sprawled against the floor. She looked so cute like that. I brushed that thought aside and looked at Ren.

"Where's Jaune?" I asked. Ren pointed to the ceiling. I looked up a saw Jaune falling right on top me.

"Ow! Oh, sorry Sun. Guys, I lost Junior. He got on a dust plane and left," Jaune said. I took a good look at him. He looked awful. His face was black and blue, and had blood running from his nose. His skin was glowing a bit, meaning he was using his aura to heal himself. There was a strong silence. Thankfully, Ren cleared his throat, breaking it.

Jaune sighed and spoke; "We should get back to base. Weiss, get your eye checked out. Ren, stay right by her. Sun, you tie these guys up and see if one of them wakes up. Maybe they have information on where Junior could be. I'll call base for a ride... Mission failed." And with that he turned and went back up to the roof.


End file.
